<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling You're My Lover by Breakingthetide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431746">Darling You're My Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide'>Breakingthetide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''You can hear it in the silence, you can feel it on the way home, you can see it with the lights out, you are in love, true love'.</p><p>-Taylor Swift, You Are In Love-</p><p> </p><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p><p>Skye and Ward celebrate the day of love together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling You're My Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to write my favorite couple celebrating Valentine's Day, I love them so much.</p><p>Thank you for reading and commenting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>For Skye’s entire life Valentine’s Day was complete bullshit, she never had parents to wake her up in the morning with chocolate and pink stuffed animals waiting on the kitchen table. When she was older if there was a partner in her life at the time the holiday rolled around it was spent with crappy presents in an effort to butter her up so they could get laid. The day was disappointing on all accounts, Skye would wake up on February fifteenth unsatisfied and glad it was over, the shitty stuffed bears and dull candies would be thrown away, the roses left to rot in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>So in summary, she’s not a fan. Once she joined the Avengers they tried to make the holiday decent, after Tony and Clint spend the morning with their significant others they along with Steve, Nat, Bruce and Thor would take her out to dinner. That distracted her from the fact that she had no parents or partner to celebrate with, her new family was a fairly decent replacement. This is the first Valentine’s Day she’s spent in a serious relationship and she has no idea how Ward feels on the subject.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been so busy recently and didn’t get the chance to talk about it, Skye would be lying if she said she hoped he forgot about it and doesn’t do anything. Knowing her boyfriend is a hopeless romantic who loves spoiling her, he probably has something planned. Skye reaches across the sheets of their bed searching for the warm body to curl into, but comes up empty. She can hear him in the kitchen though and smells bacon so he didn’t abandon her, drifting her fingers along his pillow she stops short when they land on a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes she sees it innocently sitting there folded perfectly, flipping it open it’s a simple message that has her smiling all the same. <em>I love you</em>. On instinct because her past is currently running through her mind she checks both nightstands on either side of the bed for familiar heart shaped boxes of chocolates, stuffed animals and roses, the typical gifts given today, but comes up empty. And that makes her smile again, remembers that Grant isn’t like anyone she’s ever been with.</p><p> </p><p>He knows her, all her likes and dislikes, her demons, every single part of herself she gave to him willingly and he’s never let her down. He knows she hates cheap plastic presents and that roses give her a headache, Skye is so grateful for him every single day. She’s about to get up to shower when the bedroom door opens, which Grant must have closed so the noises from the kitchen didn’t wake her. The sun peeks through the curtains against the window, lighting up the shadows in his cheekbones, his dark hair gleaming this morning.</p><p> </p><p>He’s shirtless which of course immediately steals her attention, but the downright happy grin on his face when they make eye contact has her copying the expression. He’s carrying a tray in his hands and it takes a second to grasp why; he’s bringing her breakfast in bed, no one has ever done that before. ‘’Good morning’’, Ward places the tray across her lap and kisses her, when they break apart she looks down and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Of course you made me heart shaped pancakes’’.</p><p>They’re drizzled in powdered sugar and syrup, fruit, bacon and coffee on the side.</p><p>‘’Happy Valentine’s Day’’.</p><p>Ward mutters before kissing her forehead and sliding into bed next to her, she’s surprised he did this because he’s neurotic about keeping things clean and she is most definitely not.</p><p>‘’You’re not worried I’ll get syrup all over the sheets?’’</p><p>He shrugs, ‘’they’re washable’’.</p><p>‘’Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?’’</p><p>Studying the way she’s still holding his note with one hand, Ward gestures for her to start eating, ‘’this is worth it’’.</p><p>Munching on a piece of bacon she asks, ‘’you do this for all your girlfriends?’’</p><p> </p><p>Grant was never in any kind of relationship before her, she knows he either thought of whatever plans he has for today by something he read or saw on TV, or he asked Tony and Clint for advice.</p><p> </p><p>Those whiskey eyes sweep across her face, ‘’every single one’’.</p><p>‘’Bet they turned into sappy puddles by the time the night was over’’.</p><p>Ward laughs and relaxes into the pillows, slips his hand on her naked thigh, ‘’I don’t know about that’’.</p><p>‘’I do, have you seen yourself? Swoon-worthy, and the day has barely even started’’.</p><p>The tips of his ears turn pink causing Skye to grin, she pokes his bicep with a piece of bacon, ‘’before we have sex in every inch of this apartment we need to stop by Stark Tower and the store’’.</p><p>His hand travels further up her thigh, ‘’why the store?’’</p><p>‘’Condoms and Gatorade’’.</p><p>‘’I bought both already’’.</p><p>‘’Very forward of you’’.</p><p>She’s teasing and they both know it but Ward still assures her, ‘’just because it’s Valentine’s Day does not mean I’m expecting anything’’.</p><p>‘’While I appreciate the concern babe, trust me when I say I’m looking forward to tonight just as much as you are’’.</p><p>She tears off a piece of pancake a shoves it in his mouth, ‘’you weren’t the only one who went shopping this week’’.</p><p>Underneath the bed there’s a bag of black lingerie, by the look on his face right now he hasn’t found it.</p><p>Nerves suddenly drift across the lines of his face, a rare sight and before she can ask what’s wrong, Ward says, ‘’I have a surprise for you, but if you hate it we don’t have to do it’’.</p><p>Skye munches on a piece of bacon, ‘’if it’s sex related you know I’m down for anything’’.</p><p>A smirk as he drums his finger against her skin, ‘’it’s not, how do you feel about taking a trip?’’</p><p>‘’As long as it’s not Paris, I’m good’’.</p><p>‘’It’s a reservation at a bed and breakfast in a small town on the coast’’.</p><p>When he says the name of the town Skye grins, having never been there before, she loves to experience things for the first time with him.</p><p>‘’When are we leaving?’’</p><p>‘’After we stop by Stark Tower for whatever the Avengers have planned’’.</p><p>Taking a sip of coffee Skye glances around their bedroom and out the open door, ‘’quickie before or after we pack?’’</p><p>Her answer is a kiss and hands on her hips, then the phone rings loudly on the nightstand, annoyed Skye answers it but only because it’s Natasha.</p><p>‘’Are you dying?’’</p><p>Skye can hear the smile in the Black Widow’s voice when she responds, ‘’no but I’m sure Ward is’’.</p><p>Hearing that, Ward sighs and sits up, mumbles something into his coffee mug.</p><p>Both women laugh and then Nat says, ‘’Bruce wants to know if we can all go out to lunch today instead of dinner, I’m assuming Cheekbones has plans for tonight’’.</p><p>‘’Yeah that sounds good’’.</p><p>While they catch up Skye sets her hand on the back of Ward’s neck as he feeds her a piece of bacon.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only ten a.m. and this is already better than every other Valentine’s Day she’s had.</p><p> </p><p>After showering together Skye and Ward head to Stark Tower and step out of the elevator, they both pause as an explosion of red and pink fill every inch of the living area and kitchen. There’s a seven foot tall stuffed bunny rabbit resting beside the couch, chocolate and other assorted sweets strewn about the coffee table and kitchen island, an assortment of roses all over the counters, Skye spots a couple jewelry boxes by the stove. Iron Man is by the coffee pot and glances at the pair over his shoulder when they walk in, Skye wrinkles her nose at the bright grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘’It looks like Cupid threw up in here’’.</p><p>‘’Good morning to you too Cupcake’’.</p><p>‘’Did Pepper yell at you for all of this shit?’’</p><p>Tony’s smile only grows as he responds, ‘’nope’’.</p><p> </p><p>She’s nowhere in sight so Skye assumes she’s down in Tony’s lab, Skye hops up on the counter beside Tony while Ward leans against the sink and shoves flowers out of his way. The rest of the Avengers begin to arrive shortly after that and as soon as Nat walks in she heads straight for her favorite person. </p><p> </p><p>Quake has both arms wrapped around the Black Widow when Bruce asks Ward, ‘’how are you two spending the day?’’</p><p>‘’Fucking’’.</p><p>Skye responds and both she and Nat laugh as Ward sputters and corrects, ‘’going on vacation’’.</p><p> ‘’It’s Valentine’s Day what else would we do?’’</p><p>Tony cringes, ‘’oh my god stop’’.</p><p>‘’I’m not fifteen Tony, adults have sex’’.</p><p>He gags, ‘’please stop talking about your sex life, I’d rather set myself on fire’’.</p><p>‘’That can be arranged’’.</p><p>‘’I hate all of you’’.</p><p>‘’Where are you two going?’’</p><p>Bruce asks as he and Clint walk in, Steve trailing behind them.</p><p>Brief hugs are exchanged and before Ward can answer Tony says, ‘’don’t take her to Paris’’.</p><p>‘’I’m not’’.</p><p>‘’She hates Paris’’.</p><p>‘’I know’’.</p><p>Skye hasn’t been to France in years and has no intention of ever going back, too much bad blood and memories there.</p><p>Nat sits on the counter next to her and takes her hand in comfort.</p><p>‘’Why didn’t you tell me you were planning this?’’</p><p>Tony demands of Ward, his tone light, but Skye kicks his shin anyway.</p><p>‘’Because you can’t keep a secret to save your life’’.</p><p>Iron Man scoffs, ‘’yes I can’’.</p><p>‘’No you can’t’’.</p><p>Pepper answers as she glides into the room and threads her arm through his.</p><p>‘’Regardless you can take one of my jets’’.</p><p>‘’I don’t want your charity Tony’’.</p><p>‘’It’s not charity Cheekbones, it’s entirely for selfish reasons that I’m offering it, I don’t want my Quake riding a plane with dirty strangers’’.</p><p>‘’Oh my god’’.</p><p>‘’She’s not a child Stark’’.</p><p>‘’She acts like one sometimes’’.</p><p>‘’First of all, rude’’.</p><p>Ward pinches the bridge of his nose at all the noise, everyone talking over one another until Nat clears her throat and it stops.</p><p>He shoots her a grateful look as she says, ‘’now that you all are done, let’s eat and Ward can tell us about his travel plans’’.</p><p> </p><p>Tony made a reservation at their usual spot, a secluded section outside in the bright sunshine, both he and Skye are wearing sunglasses, Steve a ball cap, and Quake catches Ward rolling his eyes more than once at the ridiculous attempts at disguising themselves because it never works. A few hours later after hugs and wishes for safe travels are passed around, Skye and Ward board Stark’s private jet and she immediately requests for the stewardess to bring champagne and vodka.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Ward rented a pale blue convertible and they’re driving down a coastal highway painted yellow by the sun, the top down as they drive through the little town with bleached buildings and wooden signs that say <em>Come On In, </em>the air smelling of salt and sugar. Skye looks away from the deep blue ocean in the distance at glances at her boyfriend, the way the sun lightens the shadows in his beautiful face, driving with one hand while the other cups her bare knee.</p><p> </p><p>Sunglasses hide his eyes but she knows they’re bright with joy and relaxation right now, the warm wind gliding through his dark hair, his head shifts to meet her gaze and a smile stretches across his lips, he leans over to kiss her quickly then focuses back on the road. The day has barely started and it’s already the best Valentine’s Day she’s ever had, because she’s with the one person in the world who has ever loved her just for her, no other reason.</p><p> </p><p>The small town has a few bed and breakfast inns to choose from but Ward picked the nearest to the sea, a two story home painted ivory with blue shudders and bright flowers blooming out front. A couple owns said home and are disgustingly kind when Skye and Ward arrive, Skye’s only complaint about the décor is that they have too many cat figures but otherwise everything is smooth and open, clean and light as they walk up a set of oak stairs into their room for the night.</p><p> </p><p>A king size bed with white sheets sits in the center of the room, yellow curtains cover the wide window on the left wall, a pale cream dresser and a nightstand set, a closet and a bathroom are all that reside in the wide space. A bouquet of red tulips in a crystal vase on the dresser catches her eye, Grant smiles and kisses her cheek as he puts their bags on the mattress. She brought the lingerie from home and he’s been glaring into her bag like he can see right through the black material. </p><p> </p><p>She hovers in the doorway on her phone while Grant checks the room, his ever present paranoia she’s tried to soothe but it never works, so she lets him check air vents and under the bed, the bathroom and drawers, watches as he checks for false floorboards sections of the walls, weapons behind the nightstands,  every inch of the room is assessed by his expert eyes and skills, of course there’s nothing to be found because Hydra isn’t going to be hiding in a B&amp;B.</p><p> </p><p>‘’How rich are you?’’</p><p>Ward glances up as she leaves the bathroom, speechless for a moment at the light blue bikini she’s wearing, painted with pastel roses, a gift from Pepper.</p><p>‘’What?’’</p><p>His eyes travel down to her chest and Skye grins, ‘’are we talking Tony Stark level loaded or?’’</p><p>It takes a few moments to compose himself, much to her amusement.</p><p>‘’No, we’re comfortable, very comfortable.  Why?’’</p><p>‘’This place is fancy is all’’.</p><p>Ward shrugs out of his shorts to change into swim trunks and now she’s distracted.</p><p>‘’Trust me I can afford it’’.</p><p>Skye has no idea how he made so much money before or after working with Shield, but knows he has safety deposit boxes all over the world, Shield never found them after he escaped their clutches.</p><p>‘’Well if we ever need money just let me know and I can hack any rich asshole’s bank account’’.</p><p>Before Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark, that was how Skye survived. </p><p>‘’I’ll keep that in mind’’.</p><p>They grab towels and sun screen to head down to the beach, when Skye pulls on his arm as they walk down the stairs.</p><p>‘’I love you’’.</p><p>Grant has never looked as good as when he’s smiling, ‘’me or all of my money?’’</p><p>‘’Shut up’’.</p><p>Chuckling he kisses her nose then her lips softly, ‘’I love you too’’.</p><p> </p><p>The beach is fairly empty, only a few couples strewn across the sand, Skye and Ward pick out a spot close to the pier and set blankets, towels, the champagne she brought and the picnic basket he did, and Skye rubs sunscreen into his back, joking over how easily his skin burns in the sun. She’s first to get in the water, has missed the cool ocean, salt on the back of her neck and the feel of the cool breeze on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Grant joins her minutes later and at first they wade in the water, point out the fish they can see, a few sting rays, dolphins in the distance, before Ward decides to head into the deeper part and Skye stays where her feet touch sand. Belly deep in the ocean Skye lets her hair down as Ward swims back to her side, water dripping from his chest, distracting her effortlessly once again. Without a word he pulls her into his sun warmed arms and she wraps both legs around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing her arms around his shoulders, Skye doesn’t care that they are in a public place and anyone could see them, all that exists is this love she found and never wants to let go. Ward’s slicked back hair, salt water sliding down his smooth skin backed by the sun, he’s not perfect but he’s everything she’s ever searched for in a partner, someone who loves and supports her unconditionally without question, a gift she isn’t sure she deserves.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Hi’’.</p><p>She says quietly, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.</p><p>Grant’s hands drift from her thighs to her hips, squeezing softly. </p><p>‘’Hi’’.</p><p>‘’Any other surprises I need to know about? Please tell me there’s not a ring waiting for me at the bottom of a soufflé at a restaurant’’.</p><p>‘’Dinner, no rings attached’’.</p><p>While she could see marriage being on the table for them someday, it won’t happen anytime soon, they’ve only been dating just shy of a year.</p><p>‘’Italian?’’</p><p>‘’Seafood, but we can change that if you don’t want it’’.</p><p>‘’That’s fine, anything after dinner?’’</p><p>‘’Going back to the room and not leaving until tomorrow afternoon’’.</p><p>‘’I’m good with that’’.</p><p>‘’Thought you might be’’.</p><p> </p><p>After lounging at the beach for a couple hours they go for a walk around the town, visit the small shops and drink lattes under large patio umbrellas, purchase a few novelty souvenirs, Skye wears a blue strapless sundress that captures all of Ward’s attention. They go back to the room for a shower and a nap, Ward’s sunburned shoulders warm to the touch as they fall asleep before the afternoon can end in sweat and tangled limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner is a seafood spot right by the water, seated outside so the cool breeze can slide across your face, ice cold beer and shrimp with lemon and limes, Ward’s carefree laughter drifting along the wide open space. Skye can’t stop staring at him, the deep blue sky behind him, the setting sun painting his skin orange and bringing out the shadows in his cheekbones. He takes her hand halfway through the meal, rubbing circles on the inside of her wrist and pretends like he has no idea the affect it’s having on her.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Be prepared not to be able to walk tomorrow’’.</p><p>She tells him once dinner is over and they’re leaving the table, Ward is holding her hand as they walk out together and nearly trips, causing her to laugh.</p><p>‘’Just warning you’’.</p><p>Once they’re on the sidewalk in the shopping center he turns so they’re facing one another, wraps his arms around her.</p><p>‘’Looking forward to it’’.</p><p>Those whiskey eyes are warm as she stands on her toes, puts both arms around his neck, the inn they’re staying at in sight, waits until his mouth is hovering over hers before saying, ‘’race you to the room’’.</p><p>And takes off running, her sandals slipping on the hot sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>He beats her by a landslide as they both barrel into the front door of the bed and breakfast, breathless and laughing as Skye climbs on his back and he carries her up the stairs to the room, nearly falls once because of her lips warm on his neck. Not paying any mind to the owners or the few other couples in the lobby, as soon as they reach the room and lock the door Skye pulls off her shoes and slides the black dress she’s been wearing off, Grant pulls off his shirt, shorts following soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Freezes when he realizes she’s wearing the lingerie she’s been teasing him about all day, the dark lace against her skin has his eyes drinking in every inch of her. Grinning Skye says, ‘’this is the only present I got you, so’’- She’s cut off by her own laughter when Ward pretty much tackles her to the bed, hands fumbling at the fabric to untie the threads to get to her bare skin. Wrapping her legs around him Skye kisses him deeply, her fingernails sharp against his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later on the hard floor, dozing against each other with the blankets and pillows strewn around them, Skye rests against Ward’s chest still catching her breath, so tired and spent she could sleep for two days straight, and runs her lips over Ward’s shoulder, his arms tighten around her as he plants a kiss atop her head. Ward’s breathing the sound of ocean waves outside, the taste of chocolate strawberries on that they ordered earlier still on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Champagne glasses rest atop the dresser half empty from when they took a brief break, water bottles and Gatorade next to them, their clothes thrown carelessly across the room. Lying against the person who could very well be the love of her life, Skye decides that if they are really going to celebrate stupid holidays like Valentine’s Day, she’d rather do it like this, with him and nobody else. As long as they’re together she’d go anywhere, do anything for him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s the romantic one in their relationship so she doesn’t tell him this, but it must be written all over her face because Ward says something similar as he kisses her and pulls her into his arms, stands and walks over to the bed, places her gently on it while grabbing the pillows and blankets off the floor. Soon all the lights are off, the blanket is soft against her skin and Ward has her cradled in his arms, so warm against the chill in the room, her back to his chest as he nuzzles her neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Happy Valentine’s Day baby’’.</p><p>Skye nearly gags, an old left over reaction from careless lovers and broken promises until she remembers whose arms are holding her close, and a smile takes over her face.</p><p>Love for him spills out over her chest, her heart so full of it like it’ll burst and run down her skin in red violent waves.</p><p>Turning so they’re facing each other Skye cups his face in the dark and says, ‘’there’s no one else I’d rather spend today with, even though I still think this holiday is bullshit’’.</p><p>‘’This is the first time I’ve ever celebrated it, I’m glad it was with you’’.</p><p>For some reason it never occurred to her that Ward never had a chance to do any couple related things until now, he was either alone or John Garrett wouldn’t let him have anyone.</p><p>A few months ago Grant would have never told her this, he’s working on opening up more and it’s clearly paying off.</p><p>Skye strokes his cheeks, ‘’you haven’t missed out on much trust me’’.</p><p>He’s silent for a while and then sighs, ‘’I wish we could’ve met sooner’’.</p><p> </p><p>Skye wrinkles her nose, thinking of who she was just a few years ago, lost and alone, hating herself and everything she’d become, death at her fingertips and she coped by dragging strangers into hotel rooms trying to feel something other than the void in her chest, the emptiness and overwhelming sorrow, it never worked. She’s still in that pit of grief but one foot is out now, hopefully in time the rest of her body will follow and all the dirt and blood will be washed away.</p><p> </p><p>For Ward’s sake she wishes they had met earlier so she could have tried to help him and killed John Garrett, but her past self probably wouldn’t have been as kind to him as she is now, too much violence and coiled tension in her spine from wanting to watch the world burn. Fingers still on his face, Skye glides them down to his mouth and presses gently, closing her eyes and saying these next words to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Nineteen year old me would have punched you in the face the second she laid eyes on you’’.</p><p>Grant laughs, ‘’really?’’</p><p>‘’Oh yeah, I’ve told you how I was back then, damaged goods’’.</p><p>‘’You are not nor have you ever been damaged goods Skye’’.</p><p>‘’I know that now’’.</p><p>Lips against her hair as he responds, ‘’even if you punched me in the face I still would’ve fallen in love with you’’.</p><p>‘’We’re talking I probably would have broken your jaw’’.</p><p>‘’Wouldn’t matter’’.</p><p>‘’I feel like it would’’.</p><p>‘’Nope, you’ve had me hooked since the moment we met’’.</p><p>‘’Such a hopeless romantic Grant Ward’’.</p><p>‘’Only for you’’.</p><p>‘’It better be’’.</p><p>He kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her, Skye waits until he’s fast asleep before kissing his forehead and whispers, ‘’happy Valentines Day Grant’’.</p><p> </p><p>If every single February 14<sup>th</sup> ends like this, Skye may end up not hating the holiday after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>